


To Save a Dying World

by PrincessShadowDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, F/F, Fake Character Death, Furlan Church and Levi and Isabel Magnolia are Siblings, Furlan and Isabel Survive, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShadowDarkness/pseuds/PrincessShadowDarkness
Summary: What if Harry Potter had arrived in the world of Attack on Titan, as a favor from Death. What if it was the day before the events of No Regrets? Instead of joining the Survey Corps, he decides that he would use his magic to save people and push the population into an era of revolutionized technology.





	1. Entering the World of Titans!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wizard Beyond The Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450026) by [budchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budchick/pseuds/budchick). 



Death knows his master is lonely. Death also knows his master can feel the pain of deaths that occur in every dimension. Death also knows his master would want to try and prevent those deaths. Decides to give his master another chance at saving people.

Harry was wandering the empty world that was once called Earth, when Death approaches him. He had collected every last possible book, withing to preserve the history of humanity. 

“Master, I have an idea for you,” Death says, phasing into existence. 

“What is it, Death?” Harry asks, curious. 

“What if I send you to another dimension? One that needs help to survive?” Death proposes. 

“Okay” Harry replies, accepting immediately. 

“This world has Titans, who have been eating and killing humanity, humans, who reside within the safety of their near-indestructible walls, and the shifters, who are humans with the ability to shift into Titan form,” Death warns.

“Okay, I will do my best,” Harry proclaims, nervous at the prospect of man-eating Titans. 

“Step into this portal and you will arrive in a hidden treehouse that I have created for you. It is high enough that even the Colossal Titan cannot reach it and there are wards that will repel any beings that have vicious intent, whether they be Titans, humans, or shifters,” Death tells Harry, waving a hand to create a swirling midnight blue and black portal in front of his master. 

“Thank you, Death. You’re a great friend,” Harry says, as he steps in the portal, not seeing the stunned look on the deity’s face. 

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

“Okay, I guess that first thing to do is to create a map that will monitor the three groups. Let's do the layout and then do the three groups. Landforms insula hauriendam current et structurae signari!” A flash and there are suddenly black lines drawing themselves onto the parchment, which create images of the forests, rivers, the outline of the island, and the different human structures. 

“First group, the humans,” Harry says, thinking out loud. “Locate et Layout, Pugnatisne secum dum homines!,” he chants, waving the Elder Wand over a parchment that is a meter wide and a meter long. As his chanting ends, a flash occurs and dissipates. Blue footprints start to appear all over the map. He repeats the process for the Titans and the Shifters, which adds red and green footprints to the map. As Harry inspects his map, he realizes that there are red footprints that seem to be inside or on the walls that surrounded the humans. He decides to add features that would allow him to create a bird’s eye view of sections of the map. 

“Et egredietur ad voluntatem ie!” he chants, adding the necessary spells to the map. He taps a section of the wall with his finger and the map zooms in to have a live view of above the wall. Not spotting any Titans, he concludes that they must be inside the wall. As he continues to look at the wall, he spots the Titans trying to climb up the wall, Titans of different sizes. So, Harry decides to also add a feature that would add the names of the humans and shifters, as well as the heights of the Titans. 

“Agnoscis Incolas & habitatores praefatos!” he chants, adding yet another spell to the map, which allows the initials of the humans and shifters to appear, which would turn into the full name when tapped. He also adds a spell that would identify the heights of the Titans, which caused numbers to appear. Harry nods to himself, looking at his work, when he spots a set of midnight blue footprints, with his initials. HJP-B-G-S-P. Harry James Potter- Black- Gryffindor- Slytherin-Peverell. When Harry had beaten Voldemort in all of those times, finally ending him in the Final battle, he had inherited the Slytherin Lordship, by right of conquest for beating Voldemort as a baby, in First year, as Horcruxes, and in the Final battle. His family had given him the heritage of Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell and Sirius had passed Harry the Black Lordship in his will. 

“I need to see what else is in this tree house,” Harry mutters to himself, leaving the map hanging on the wall of what seemed to be an office. He leaves the office and steps out, seeing the different rooms that Death had given him, which had been expanded to the size of a mansion due to the internal expansion charms. He sees that there are over 50 dorm-like bedrooms, each with 10 twin beds, 5 desks, 2 walk in wardrobes, and multiple private bathrooms. The private bathrooms had two sinks, a bath, a shower, a toilet, a mirror, and a set of cabinets containing towels and toiletries. There was also a master bedroom which had a king size bed, a large door that led to the office, a walk in wardrobe, a nightstand, a private bathroom, and Harry’s trunk that contained the other two Deathly Hallows and his library of books, which were part of the climb in rooms. As Harry further explored, he finds that there are three kitchens, a living room that had a fully stocked bar, a formal dining room, a family dining room, and a plant room that was full of vegetables and potion ingredients. There was also a potions lab, an infirmary, gaming room, and a training room that Harry found. 

“Okay, that is large,” Harry says, sitting down in his office. He stares at the map that he created and saw that there was a group of humans outside the walls and a cluster of Titans around them. More and more of the blue and red footprints disappear, until there are only 10 or so blue footprints left and all of the red cluster disappeared, which meant that there were humans and Titans fighting. Harry zoomed in on the map to show that area and saw carnage of steaming Titan bodies and parts of humans scattered about. The few humans left had green cloaks on with two wings, one blue and one white, that overlapped. 

“Men, this seems to be a loss today. We, the Survey Corps, haven’t been able to make any progress in exterminating these monsters. I’m sorry, all of these expeditions seem to be failures!” One of the men yell, looking downtrodden. The remaining men use their weird machines to send their wires up the walls, climbing to the top and stopping. Harry zoomed out again, looking at the overview of the map. 

“What if I can save those people?” He asks himself. “I don’t think that all of this fighting is going to help anything, so what if I can devise a way to save those who are going to be killed?” Harry says, thinking out loud again. “Yes…. maybe if I can cast a spell that can replace those about to die with a construct instead! What’s that spell?” Harry asks himself, looking through his books. 

“Aha!” he cries, holding up a book. “Let’s see…” he mumbles, looking for the spell. When he spots it, he points his wand at the map and chants. “Qui pro Titan cum paene subeundae mortis per rationis. Et pro iis qui sunt in officinarum et inpotens, inter sui corporis structuris praebet veritatem.” As he chants, a bright blue glow appears, shining brighter and brighter, until Harry can’t look at the map anymore. “Did it work?” he says out loud. 

“Master?” Death says, phasing into existence again. 

“Hey, Death. Sorry. I tried to use a spell that would save anybody who is about to die with a construct. I’m going to keep them here and return them when it is safer,” he explains. 

“Master, I think that your idea will work. Just be careful. If you get found out, the irrational government will try to abuse your compassion,” Death warns. 

“Okay. I think that I will only be in the walls when I am going to sell stuff. I want to bring the people to a better era and to do that I will need to first create better and more efficient supplies for the Survey Corps.” 

“Yes, that is a wonderful idea! I was rather frightened of the idea that you might end up trying to fight the Titans and join the Survey Corps,” Death relays, looking rather happy at Harry’s decision. 

“I apologize if I have ever frightened you, Death,” Harry replies sincerely. “I think that I should go to bed now, today had been a rather long transition.” 

“Good night, Master,” Death says softly. 

“Good night, Death,” Harry mumbles back, already on his way to sleep. Death chuckles at his master and moves Harry to his bed. 

~~~ Line Break ~~~

Harry was up again, moving around his office, creating constructs, and creating healing potions for anybody who may arrive. As he was in his office again, he looks at his map and sees that there are a group of people outside the walls again. There were Titans approaching a group of people in that were behind the others. As more and more of the red footprints disappeared, one of the blue ones started to blink and suddenly disappeared. It reappeared in Harry’s treehouse, in which it appeared in the infirmary. He rushed down to the infirmary and saw that there was a man in one of the beds, that had been separated by dividers, unconscious due to the instant healing coma that the bed put him in. The missing part of his leg starts to regenerate itself, and so Harry grabs a Blood-Replenishing potion and feeds it to the man. Another person appears on the bed to the left, missing an arm. Soon, there were 18 beds filled, with each person regenerating a limb. One girl seemed to be bruised internally, thankfully not bleeding, due to a giant hand, a Titan, crushing her, which was evident through the hand shaped bruising, but that also started to mend itself. A blonde boy, that was the same age, also appeared and he had his legs fractured and shattered in certain sections. Harry feeds each of the people, who lost a limb, a Blood-Replenishing potion, a Nerve-Regrowing and Repairing potion, Muscle and Tendon Regeneration potion, and a Skele-Gro. He also feeds each of them a potion that would take away any pain that they might have. As one of the less injured people awoke from the healing coma, due to being at the point where natural healing can mend the rest, he groaned and started to sit up. 

“Wh-where am I?” He groans, opening his eyes. 

“You’re in my home,” Harry tells him, handing him a glass of water. 

“What? But I was about to be eaten by the Titan!” the man yells, almost dropping the glass. 

“You were, but I have magic. Magic is an energy that can do the impossible, and so I used my magic to transport you here and simultaneously replace you with a construct,” Harry explains, patiently waiting for the man to drink his water. After the man finished drinking the water, Harry places the glass on one of the bedside tables. 

“Magic? Then, are the others?” the man asks, looking hopeful. In response to the question, Harry moves the divider, and the man sees that one of his other comrades was on the bed next to him. 

“Although there are many things that I can do with magic, I cannot stop suicide, and I cannot stop natural deaths. Stopping the Titans is one of the things that I can do,” Harry tells the man, warning him of the limits. “I only arrived to this dimension yesterday, and so I cannot tell you that there are others that had survived previously.” 

“No, no. That’s better than what could be happening. Where are we?” the man asks. 

“You are in my home, which is in the forest, and we are over 100 meters above the ground,” Harry explains. “May I ask what your name is?” 

“Ah, sorry, I’m very overwhelmed right now. my name is Isozaki Tessai,” Isozaki replies. “And what is yours?” 

“My name is very long, but when shortened, it is Hari Potter, or in this case, Potter Hari,” Hari replies. (AN: I’m going to call Harry, Hari now) Another groan is heard and Hari rushed over to another bed, where the girl started to wake up. 

“Hello? Can you hear me?” Hari asks, gently. He grabs another glass of water and waits for her to wake up. She groans again, blinking her eyes open and slowly propping herself up. 

“Hello? Oh, my head!.....” she manages to groan out, holding her head with her other arm. 

“Hi. You’re in my home right now. May I know your name?” Hari asks, adding a pillow behind the girl to help prop her up. 

“Isabel. Isabel Magnolia. May I know yours? And where am I? How is Furlan and Levi? How am I not dead? Am I the only person?” the girl, Isabel, replies. 

“My name is Potter Hari. You need to be careful, you had internal bruising due to being crushed by a Titan. I don’t know who Furlan and Levi are, but anybody in your squad had survived, and they are all on the mend right now. You aren’t dead because I had used magic to switch you with a construct, which would look like you and take your place in dying,” Hari amusedly replies, handing Isabel the water. 

“Isabel! You’re awake!” Isozaki yells, climbing out of bed and moving towards Isabel’s bed. 

“Yeah, is that you, Isozaki?” Isabel replies, looking towards that man that is standing at the base of her bed. “Do you know where Furlan is?” she asks, knowing that the man would know who Furlan is. 

“Yeah, he’s also in one of the beds, Isabel. How are you feeling?” Isozaki asks. Hari subtly moves out of the way and goes to grab more potions to help heal the more injured people. He grabs a Skele-Gro and feeds it to the blonde boy. Isozaki walks over and spots the blonde boy. “How is he?” Isozaki concernedly questions. 

“He’ll be better. His legs have almost been destroyed. His bones are both shattered and fractured in multiple places, in his legs, but he should be fine,” Hari relays. 

“Good, he’s one of the closest people to Isabel. I don’t know what she’d do if she lost him,” Isozaki tells Hari. “Do you know if Levi also came here?” he asks. “He’s a short, black-haired man, who seems to have bags under his eyes,” he describes. 

“No. None of that description has arrived. I suspect that he survived. If you could stay here for a few minutes and tell anybody, who wakes up, what happened, I can take Isabel to check my map,” Hari offers. 

“Sure, if you could do that. Anything to reassure Isabel that she hasn’t lost either adopted brother. But what’s a map going to do?” Isozaki replies. 

“Its enchanted to show the land, the people, and the Titans,” Hari tells him. “I’ll go get her now.” Hari walks over to Isabel and tells her that he wanted to show her something, which would tell her whether or not this Levi person survived. Isabel agreed to go look at the thing Hari wanted to show her, so when they arrive at Hari’s office, she is stunned at the large map that showcased the entire island. “What’s his initials?” Hari asks. 

“I know that his last name is Ackerman, so his initials are ‘L’ and ‘A’, but I don’t know his middle name,” she replies. Hari searches the walled area and finds that there is only one person who had ‘L’ as a first and ‘A’ as a last initial. He taps the footprints and the initials morph into a full name. Levi Rivaille Ackerman. He zooms in on that area and Isabel lets out a subtle gasp as she sees Levi standing on the wall, confronting Commander Erwin. 

(Scene where Erwin tells Levi that it's pretty much his fault (I don’t know the exact dialogue))

“What? It's not his fault!” Isabel exclaims.

“It's not his fault, but Commander Erwin is trying to get Levi to use this loss to get stronger,” Hari soothes. 

“But that’s not fair! We chose to willingly follow him! Can- can I send him some kind of message to say I’m alive?” she sobs.

“I- *Sigh* I wish that I could let you, but giving him a hope like that could lead to recklessness, and many more lives lost,” Harry tries to explain. “But,” he says, when Isabel opens her mouth to object,” I can deliver letters that say that you don’t blame him,” he offers. “Let’s go back to the infirmary and see if anybody else has awoken yet. We can see if they want to write letters too.” They walk back to the infirmary in silence, bringing, with them, ribbon, pens, paper, and a lidded basket. When they arrive, they spot that every person has woken up and was either milling about or sitting on the beds. 

“Isabel!” the blonde boy yells from where he is sitting up on the bed. 

“Furlan!” she yells back, rushing over to the bed and hugging him. She gathers everybody’s attention and announces,” We are allowed to write letters to those in the wall. We can’t tell them that we’re alive, because that’ll endanger more people, especially the Corps, so make it seem like you had written the letter before your ‘deaths’,” she exaggerates the word ‘deaths’ by making air quotes. All of the people start clamoring for a paper and pen, rushing to write out their letters. When they finish, they roll the letters up and tie them with a ribbon. They all place their letters in the basket, except for Isabel, who’s is tied to the handle of the basket. Hari salutes the people and transforms into his animagus form. He grabs the handle of the basket and flies out the window. 

~~~ Line Break ~~~

Levi is sitting on the wall, staring down at the Titans, when a majestic bird flies up to him, a basket in its talons. The hawk caws at him and places the basket next to him. It grabs the piece of paper tied to the handle and awkwardly moves the paper onto Levi’s lap. 

“What? Do you want me to do something with this?” he asks. The hawk just stares at him and looks back down at the paper. Levi unrolls the paper and gasps as sees the signature at the bottom. 

___________________________

Dear Levi,

If you are reading this, then something happened to me on the day you attacked Commander Erwin. Don’t blame anybody for my death, not even yourself. I chose to follow you, out of the Underground and into the Survey Corps. As I am writing this, I know that Furlan is writing a letter as well. Be strong and don’t be a grump! I know that in this basket, there are other letters from soldiers who wish to have a final parting to their friends, family, and loved ones. Please distribute them, oh and don’t shoot, slash, or otherwise kill the messenger! I hope you never had to read this, but if you are, I’m sorry for leaving you alone!

Love,  
Isabel Magnolia

___________________________

Levi looks up at the hawk, while pocketing Isabel’s letter in one of his inner pockets, who just coos and perches onto the handle of the basket. Levi stands up and walks over to the hawk. He grabs the basket, careful of the hawk, and starts heading to the headquarters of the Survey Corps. The hawk coos again and jumps onto Levi’s shoulder. Levi just looks at it and laughs, for the first time since his friends’ deaths. He walks over to Commander Erwin’s office, ignoring all of the stares of the other soldiers and knocks. 

“Who is it?” the Commander’s voice calls through the door. 

“Levi Ackerman. I just recieved a rather weird present that I think that you should look at,” Levi replies. 

“Ah, Levi, come in, come in,” Erwin says, opening the door and gesturing him in. “And who is this lovely hawk?” 

“I don’t know, but he brought this,” Levi replies, holding up the basket. 

“And what is in there?” he asks. 

“It appears that the men, that had died, had written letters that were only to be sent if they were to die. The letter that I had gotten from Isabel said that I should distribute them.” 

“Distribute them. Although, how did they train a hawk to take those letters to us?” the Commander ponders, dismissing Levi. 

“Sir!” Levi salutes, turning around to walk out the office. 

“Wait! I think that I’ll go with you. I need some time out of this office as well,” Erwin says, walking towards Levi. Levi just nods his head and continues to walk out. He opens up the basket and pulls out one of the rolled up letters. The first one that he pulls out says: To Levi, from Furlan. Levi quickly pockets the letter into the same pocket as Isabel’s, then pulls out another. This one says: To my love Kristan, from Tessai. Levi turns to Erwin, who raises his brow. 

“Should we personally deliver, or should we use the mail service? I think that it would take at least a week to figure out and deliver all of the letters,” Levi states. 

“Then let’s use the mail service,” he decides. “As much as I wish that I could deliver them personally, we can’t afford to be unavailable for a week.” 

“Then, I’ll go drop them off,” Levi replies. “Shitty eyebrows….” he mumbles under his breath. Hari heard his mumble and started cawing in laughter. “Are you laughing?” he asks. Hari just coos and launches himself into the air. He catches a gust and starts heading back to his home. 

~~~ Line Break ~~~

“The letters are being delivered. Unfortunately they don’t have time to personally deliver them, but your letters will be delivered,” Hari announces, as he turns back into a human again, arriving in the living room, where the group had congregated. The group cheers, but start to look lost. “You guys can go explore, but I ask that you stay out of my office and the master bedroom,” Hari offers. “I also have an offer for you guys.” Some of the group left to go explore, while others stayed behind to hear the offer. 

“So what is this offer?” Isabel asks, lounging on one of the numerous couches. 

“I want to help the Survey Corps. I know that I asked you guys to not reveal that you are alive, but I want to sell stuff that will help the economy and them,” he confesses, much to the surprise to some of the men. 

“How can we help?” Furlan asks, curious. 

“I need people to help supervise the stall that I’m going to set up. Most of the workers that I am going to hire are going to be you guys. But I think in the coming years, that there is going to be a major attack. Inside the walls,” Hari relays. “I don’t know what, but its a recurring vision that I have. I am going to sell forever-sharp metals, exclusively to the Corps, waterproof fabrics and clothing, as well as food products, such as salt, meat, and fish.”

“What’s a fish?” Isabel asks curiously, most of the group nodding as well. 

“It's something that you can eat that is caught in most rivers, lakes, and the sea,” Hari tries to explain. 

“What’s a sea?” Isozaki asks.

“It's the largest body of water possible, and it surrounds this island,” Hari replies, trying to figure out how much they actually know outside the walls. “Enough questions, for now. Do you guys want to help?” 

“Sure!” Isabel and Furlan chorus. The rest of the group gives confirmation as well. 

“So first, we’re going to need to collect scrap metals, fabric, and I’ll get everything else. I’ll glamour you guys, so nobody recognizes you, so can you go and ask around for the materials?” 

“Isabel and Furlan can go get the fabrics. They can choose a few other people to help carry them. The rest of us can get the metal. Make sure that you guys use different names, or don’t mention names at all,” Isozaki commands, taking the role of leader easily. 

~~~ Line Break ~~~

Hari drops off the groups inside different alleyways. The fabric group is dropped inside the Shiganshina District, while the metals groups was dropped inside the Trost District. The two groups quickly barters, buys, and obtains the maximum amount of material possible. Hari, on the other hand, is using magic to force fish into fish tanks, which he would use to convert one of the dorm rooms into a hatchery. He also uses magic to separate the salt from the sea. As he goes to check on the others, he notices that Levi was on one of the rooftops, observing them. Hari changes back into a hawk and caws, catching Levi’s attention, as well as alerting the nearby group of the observer. The group go into the alleyway and are transported away by a Portkey. 

“What are you doing here?” Levi questions, not noticing the disappearance of the people he had been watching. Hari lets out a screech and flaps his wings a little. He coos at Levi and then starts to fly off, towards his home. He lets out one last parting screech and disappears into the clouds. When Hari reaches his home, it is almost night. The groups dropped their supplies in the living room and are directed to the dorm rooms, before leaving, they smile at his last statement.

“Tomorrow, we start to save the world.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Yay! This is my next story! Obviously, I was feeling more motivated than normal….. 

Word Count: 4371

This fanfic was inspired by one of the others that I read.  
The Wizard Beyond the Walls by budchick.  
Sadly, the last update was May of 2015. I didn’t get into the crossover until a couple of weeks ago. 

Recommended Story

Fanfic: Harry Potter x Bungou Stray Dogs  
Title: Moon Phased Wizard  
Author: Blitza  
Chapters: 6  
Source(s): AO3 and FF.Net  
Summary: 

(AO3 Ver.) When Harry followed Sirius, he expected to find Sirius on the other side. Instead, he finds himself closer to his animagus form than ever before, lost in a strange world with strange people. This world has no wizards, only those gifted with a single supernatural ability. In this world Harry stands out, and not just because of his new coloring. His multitude of abilities attracts attention as the single, most powerful and diverse weapon on the planet. Harry... really doesn't like how some people look at him like he's a pack of meat.

(FF.Net Ver.) When Harry followed Sirius, he expected to find Sirius on the other side. Instead, he finds himself closer to his animagus form than ever before, lost in a strange world with strange people. This world has no wizards, only those gifted with a single supernatural ability. In this world Harry stands out, and not just because of his new coloring. Is it a good thing? Or a bad one?

 

If you haven’t already, check out my other story, Project ShadowHeart, as well as my Plot Suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is fast-forwarded to Shiganshina Attack and, later, the "attempt" at "retaking" the land..... aka the slaughter. Hari also comes to a new decision.

 

In the morning, Hari wakes up to the sound of rambunctious people laughing and chatting. He smiles and heads towards the kitchen, where the sounds are coming from. 

 

“Hari! Come eat!” Isabel invites, spotting him and dragging and him over to the counter. The others greet him, nodding and raising their glasses in acknowledgement. He nods and a plate in placed in front of him. Isabel, leaning on the other side of the counter, asks him, “What’s the plan?” 

 

“We’ll set up the stalls in the Shiganshina district. I have a feeling that they’ll need it. We can also set up one in Trost, Chlorba, Karanese, and Neplay,” he relays. “I’ll start charming the metals as soon as we can start to mold them. Should they be slaying blades or knives?” 

 

“Blades,” the group chorus unanimously.

 

“Okay, should we make extra materials too? Such as waterproof fabric and other stuff?” 

 

“Sure!” Isabel says, looking excited, bouncing on her heels. 

  
  


________ THIS IS A LINE BREAK __________

 

YEARS LATER……

 

The group has expanded so much that Death had granted Hari a small town among the trees. All of the homes that lines the trees were connected by a web of bridges and ladders. Many of the new arrivals had been more of the scouting legion, who had been “killed” on expeditions. The group moved into the houses by their squads, usually, but there were also some who moved into cottages with friends or family members. Hari decided to name their growing town, calling it Takai Ki, or High Trees.

 

“Hari! There’s a shifter that’s about to transform into a titan!” one of the watchers warns, watching the green footprints turn to one red and one green, the numbers of 50 appearing as well. Hari had set up a system of “watchers” who would take turns observing the map, to know when a group of people would be arriving. Hari rushes over to the infirmary and enters, just as the first flash occurs, as well as the first alarm blaring, warning the people of the arrivals. Soon, the room is filled with flashes, signifying that people are arriving. Isabel, Furlan, and Isozaki arrive, only to gasp when they see that some of the people on the beds are children and non-corps women. Hari shakes his head.

 

“We can’t be standing around! These people need healing! Call the MDG!” Hari yells, hurrying to the first person he reaches. The others around him react with urgency and start gathering supplies from the fully stocked cupboards. Soon, person after person is healed, forcing the infirmary to magically expand. Thousands of men, women, and children appear, all of which are in civilian clothing. The MDG finally arrive, having been on lunch break, rushing through the doors, barking orders to the squads. Some of the new arrivals included the group’s stall workers, who had been on shift for the day.

 

“We’ve got a person with a ripped spine!” one of the medics shout. 

 

“I’ll get her! You go to another!” Hari shouts back, finishing on the person he was healing and rushing over. The medic salutes and rushes away. In quick succession, Hari pours potion after potion down the woman’s throat, occasionally pausing to cast a spell or two. 

 

After another 6 hours of intense healing, rushing, and movement, the last of the people are healed. Hari sits, sighing in exhaustion. Each of the arrivals are under a spell that keeps them asleep until the release word is uttered. This had been put into place after a particularly large group had arrived earlier, causing mayhem with people awakening one by one, demanding explanation or being in hysterics.

 

“Ririsu!” Hari spells, standing up. Each person on the beds immediately start groaning, shifting. One by one, the people start waking up, sitting up in surprise. One of the watchers runs over to Hari, ignoring the groaning people around him. 

  
“We found that the tall shifter had broken in the outer gate of Shiganshina, while there was a second shifter later that had broken the inner gate. Wall Maria had been breached!”  

 

“Eren! Mikasa! Where are you two?” the woman had had the ripped spine called, looking around frantically. Hari approaches her cautiously, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. 

 

“Ma’am, are you okay? I healed you but do you need pain medication?” Hari asks. 

 

“Wha? Oh yes, that would be lovely, if you can. I know that medication is expensive,” she says, calming down. “Do you know where my son is? And my adopted daughter?” 

 

“Don’t worry we have plenty of medication, and I don’t know if we have seen your children. What do they look like?” 

 

“My son had brown hair, bright green eyes that are sometimes teal. He is about 5’4” and is rather tan. My daughter has black hair, dark, almost black, narrow eyes. She’s an Oriental and has pale skin. She should have a red scarf around her neck,” she describes, trying to visualize her children. 

 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. We haven’t seen any children with those descriptions. They might not have been dying, the only people who arrive here are ones who are about to meet Death,” Hari explains. 

 

“Oh! That’s actually better then. Thank goodness!” she cries, happy that they didn’t have to experience the pain of almost dying. Calming down, she looks around. “Where am I?” 

 

“You’re in my house right now. This is a forest town, gifted by a friend that you might be able to meet later. We’re over 100 meters above the ground, above the reach of even the Colossal Titan,” Hari tells her, moving to clean up the vials.

 

“So we’re safe?” She asks, looking at the other people. 

 

“Yes, you people will be able to start living here without the fear of Titans outside of the walls. Everyone can start up a business, live with their families, or just be comfortable. We already have a couple of the squadrons of Survey Corps, as they were, obviously, also about to be killed,” Hari explains, turning to the people on the other beds, who were listening in. 

  
  


~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

 

After the arrival of the group of citizens, the town had once more expanded, including bakeries, restaurants, carpenters, and other shops that they couldn’t have had previously, due to being only Survey Corps members. The treetop town had become bustling, with children running around, the smell of bread baking, the sounds of people working, and the overall atmosphere becoming lively. Soon, however, another arrival occured, this time with little warning. The new civilian- titan alarms blared, causing people to start running to the infirmary. 

 

“Squad 143, try to figure out why this occurring, everyone else, start healing!” Hari barks out, rushing to grab some potions. 

 

People start hurrying around in organized chaos. Shouts were heard, orders yelled, potion after potion was taken out of the stock. Person after person was healed, as the room expanded to over 200,000 people, who had arrived to be healed. Soon, however, the last person was healed. 

 

“Hari! We found the cause! The government had sent a group of the Shiganshina survivors outside the walls to ease up on the lack of resources,” the leader of the squad says, bursting in. The people who were bustling had come to a stop, staring at the messenger. They start to clean up the mess left by the healing. Hari sighs. The government is obviously stupid. Sacrifices, lack of resources, no prepared plans for emergency….He shakes his head. 

 

“Ririsu!” Hari spells, causing the people to start awakening. He explains once more the circumstances in which they were in and soon those people started to settle in as well. One particular old man starts crying as he spots Carla Yeager, who decided to help in the infirmary, as he is relieved that she hadn’t died. He moves into her provided hut, after leaving the infirmary, and she starts to take care of him as well. 

 

~~~~Line Break~~~~

 

Death provided the added group with even more huts and such to help with the expanded population. The new groups start to help around in the town, learning the rules and the circumstances with their new lives. Furlan, Isabel, Isozaki, and a few others had taken the roles of leaders for the Survey Corps, while Carla had taken the position of leader of the civilians. They helped with any problems that the people might have, while the leaders of the Corps helped train the Corps who had been “killed” without much training. They took those people, and additional volunteers, down to the levels in which the Titans were, and any injured transported to the infirmary, easily healed. There were also groups who used the easy access of the treetops to visit different landscapes. Hari provides those groups with cameras and extra films. They come back with pictures of the sea, sunset, sunrise, mountain ranges, and even an image of a field of lava. 

 

With the town bustling with activity, Hari decides that he should take advantage of this peace. He restocks the potions supplies with extras and comes to a decision. He calls the main leaders together in the main dining hall of the original house, now dubbed the Town’s Heart.

 

“I have decided that I am going to take advantage of this peace that we have, as there are no more stupid government antics for sacrificing people or major attacks. I have seen with the map some of the Shifters and so, I come to an important decision. I will be joining the trainees and later, the Survey Corps.”

 

~~~~

  
  
  
  


Sorry its late! I was feeling really uninspired. Thank you for all of your support though! I decided that to make up for this lateness, I will mass update all of my stories!

 

If you haven’t already, check out my other story,  _ Project ShadowHeart _ , as well as my new stories and Plot Suggestions. 

  
  


Recommended Story

 

Fanfic: Yuuri on Ice

Title: Japan’s Angel

Author: kurenohikari

Chapters: 15/15

Source(s): AO3 and FF.net (?)

Summary: 

 

Yuuri found out at a young age how expensive ice skating is and decided to help his parents out. He started competing professionally under Minako-sensei’s little Academy, he reaches international level and becomes the Viktor of the dancing world, only to disappear before reaching senior level and follow his dream of being a professional ice skater. His first season at the junior division at the age of fourteen, starts relatively well and he ends up getting into the Junior Grand Prix, only to mess it all up at the FS when he finds out Vicchan died. He disappears again, but what if he had caught the attention of a certain retired ice skating figure, who stalks him all the way to Japan and takes him as a student.

  
  


Please

Review

Review 

Review Review Revie

Review Review Review Rev

Review Review Re

Review Revie

Review

Re

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so grateful to all of the people who have read my story! I didn't think there would be this many!  
> Thank you to all of the people who subscribed, bookmarked, or gave a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I have two questions. When I go to make a line break and such, they aren't centered, even with manually adding spaces.   
> How do I center align my line breaks?   
> And  
> How do I add formatting, like italics and bold?


End file.
